


Saw: Homecoming

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Dark Lawrence Gordon, Direct Sequel To Saw 3D, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Jigsaw (2017) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: What happened to Diana Gordon?





	Saw: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Not Jigsaw compliant. Also, I haven’t watched Saw in a while, so...sorry if my skills are a bit rusty.

The door shut on Hoffman, sealing him inside, and Lawrence Gordon turned away from the sealed door. It was a just end, he couldn’t help but think. And a pity. Hoffman could have been a lot more — could have actually paid John Kramer’s teachings some heed as opposed to simply twisting the teachings to his own ends. He had failed John. He and Amanda Young...they both did. 

Hoffman would try to get out. He’d try. All Gordon could think was, simply, _Good luck with that. _If Adam hadn’t been able to —

An unpleasant sort of pang went through Gordon in that moment. Thinking about how he’d failed to save Adam, in his way...it was something that he didn’t want to so much as think about. There had been times, early on, when he’d had nightmares about Adam being trapped in that bathroom, all but pleading for him to come back. 

That had been a long time ago, of course. Lawrence Gordon had been a different man. A worse man, now that he thought about it. In his way, John Kramer had saved him. In his way, he had all but grown to care for, if not worship, this wise, strong-in-his-way man, who had gone through things no one should have to endure...and still came out the other side wanting to make others better. 

Alison hadn’t understood. She never had, of course, but this had been the final split down the middle: she’d left him. Taken Diana with her —

This time, Gordon couldn’t stop the pain that seemed to shoot through his chest. If there was one person he regretted losing, it was Diana. She was older now, no longer the little girl he’d left behind. 

He had to find her. Gordon knew that much. Find her — remind her who he was. Alison would resist it, but...really, who needed Alison? She hadn’t been able to understand what he’d learned, what he now knew. 

Diana could. 

Gordon walked away, away from the sounds of Hoffman struggling in vain against his chains. He didn’t know how many years it would take to find Diana Gordon, to show her the truth of what happened to him and who she was meant to be. 

He wouldn’t stop searching, no matter what it took. 


End file.
